Jerry and Company
by Sonicx399
Summary: A little mouse name Jerry, is lost alone, until a young fox name Tails helps him out.


**Jerry & Company**

**REWRITING a story I wrote. Anyways this is going to be a parody of the 1988 animated Disney film, "Oliver & Company." **

**In this version, Jerry is a homeless mouse, who gets help from a fox name Tails, he then takes him to the gang, that's all I can tell you right now, here's the list:**

**Oliver: Jerry**

**Dodger: Tails**

**Tito: Timmy (a fox I made up)**

**Einstein: Tod (From Fox and Hound)**

**Francis: Mark (Another fox I made up)**

**Rita: Rita the fox (From Hugo the Movie Star, who also has the same name, go figure)**

**Fagin: Fin (From Adventure Time)**

**Roscoe and DeSoto: Two random dogs**

**Sykes: Mr. Burns**

**Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth: An older version of DW Read**

**Her Mom and Dad: The Reads**

**Georgette: Krystal (From Star fox if you didn't know)**

**Yep, I know this stories going to go well, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story, I'll write a note at the end of the chapter. Jerry talks by the way:**

Station Square, a nice place to live, however, not everybody thinks that way, a little orphaned mouse name Jerry is left alone after his fellow orphaned Mice are adopted at the pet store, poor little guy. Later that night, he somehow gets out of the cage, and he wanders the streets by himself, He is then chased by mean cats who want to eat him, but lucky, he escapes the mean cats by going through a fence.

The next day, Jerry was just walking around the streets he starts to get pretty hungry, but then he sees a hot dog guy, selling hot dogs, and he wanted to get some, before Jerry got close to the Hot dogs, but the man picks him up,

"H-Hey, get away from there!" He then throws the mouse to the street, the guy walks away with the hot dogs, Jerry was very disappointed, but then he looks up and sees a young two tailed fox trying to talk to a girl, but she just ignores him, the fox saw the mouse, he noticed Jerry's dog incident, he walks up to him, and speaks

"Hello there, I've been watching you, and I think you're in serious need of some professional guidance," the fox said, "Now what do ya say we team up and change old Louie's mind about sharing those hot dogs."

"I'm not goin' back there again, he try to kill me!" Jerry said with anger,

the fox spoke up again "Hey. It'd be a snap, little guy. I'm an expert at these things. All you got to do is learn some moves."

"Moves?"

"You know, Tempo. _{Starts dancing a little}_ Ooo-cha-ba. A rhythm, this town has a beat. You got to hook into it. And once you got the beat, you can do anything."

"I can?"

"Absitively posolutely, _{Despite the fact that the fox has an high IQ, he has a bad choice of vocabulary} _The man you see before you is affectionately known as 'Old Louie.' A well-known enemy of the fluffy tail world. Our mission, mouse, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks, and hightail it outta here. Starting' to feel that rhythm?"

"Well, uh..." before Jerry spoke up, a guy's using a jack hammer to drill the ground, and the ground started to shake, Jerry though that was the rhythm,

"Yeah! I do feel it! When are we going to get those hot dogs?" Said Jerry,

Tails thinks for a second, then looks at Jerry "Right...Now!" then Tails grows at Jerry, scared , Jerry runs up the guys shirt,

"Hey! Hey. Get outta there!"

While this was going on, Tails steals the hot dogs. When Jerry gets out of the shirt, he meets up with Tails,

"Hey, you really got that rhythm, kid." said Tails,

"Yeah, we were good, huh? So when are we going to eat?" asked the mouse,

"We?" Tails said with a confuse face, "Yeah. I'm starving'." said Jerry,

"Ha. Listen, little guy. I hate to break it to ya, but the dynamic duo, is now the dynamic uno." said Tails,

"Hun, what do you mean by that?" asked the mouse, with his ears dropped,

"Look, what I mean is, our partnership is herewith dissolved." Tails said in a sharp voice,

"What the...Hey, you're not being fair!" yelled Jerry,

"Fairs are for tourists, little guy. Consider it a free lesson in street savoir faire from Station Square's coolest quadruped. Check you later." Said Tails, as he flew away, Jerry tried chasing him,

"Hey get back here, you know I helped you get those hot dogs, so half of them are MINE!" Jerry yelled, while Tails was flying around, he starts singing a song:

_**One minute I'm in Central Park**_

_**Then I'm down on Delancey Street**_

_**From the Bow'ry to St Marks**_

_**There's a syncopated beat**_

_**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**_

_**I'm streetwise**_

_**I can improvise**_

_**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**_

_**I'm street-smart**_

_**I've got New York City heart**_

_**(Chorus X2)**_

_**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**I may not have a dime**_

_**But I got street savoire faire**_

_**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**It's just bebopulation**_

_**And I got street saviore faire**_

_**The rhythm of the city**_

_**But once you get it down**_

_**Then you can own this town**_

_**You can wear the crown**_

_**(Chorus x2)**_

_**[Girls]**_

_**Everything goes**_

_**Everything fits**_

_**[Tails]**_

_**They love me at the Chelsea**_

_**They adore me at the Ritz**_

_**[Chorus once]**_

_**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**_

Jerry still runs after the fox.

**Note from Sonicx399: Well, that's the end of chapter one, looks like Jerry and Tails are not getting along, that is, until Jerry finds something out about Tails. Please Comment! That song could've gone better. And I know Tails is going OOC in here.**


End file.
